Sansetsukon Technician: Rinalee Li
by emoechee
Summary: Rinalee is a young technician from China. She and her weapon, Zugai, are having a great time in Shibusen, but they still cannot let go of the past...
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Just wanted to say that Rinalee Li is my fan character for Soul Eater. There's no pairing with any original character from Soul Eater, which can make some people rather happy. My English grammar is not so great, but I would love to know what you guys think about my fanfics.

* * *

"Rinalee!" shouted Maka running up to a black-haired girl trying to carry some books out of the library.

"Hello there, Maka-san," said Rinalee with a small smile. "What do you need?"

"I was just wondering if you have seen Zugai," said Maka. She held out a small charm and gave a smile. "He must've dropped this while roaming Death City."

Rinalee gave a look at the charm and turned her head away, hiding her blush. "He should be at home, or either hanging out with the boys," said Rinalee. "I'm just happy he can still be around such nice people after…"

Rinalee stopped talking and Maka gave a short pause. "Well, I'll find Soul then. Thank you Rin!" said Maka giving her most cheerful smile before leaving. "Also, have fun reading those books!"

Rinalee gave another small smile and walked off home. Giving a sigh, her head drooped and her eyes just stared at the books. "I'm just glad Zugai still holds that even after everything that has happened to us," thought Rinalee.

"Zugai, why are you doing your homework?" asked Black Star swinging from the tree over the messy-haired boy. "You should be TRAINING! Go ask Rinalee to train you more or something!! You'll never be a god like me if all you do is just study!"

"Also, you're always bandaged, shouldn't you be resting?" asked Soul, who was sitting next to Zugai.

Zugai's beady red eye looked at Soul and back at the homework binder. "I really don't want to do it, but it's for Rinalee," answered Zugai. "She wants me to try harder in studying and training."

"That sounds uncool at all," muttered Soul. "Why is she making you do all this? Not even Maka pushes me this hard to study."

Maka ran over to the trio and perked up when he saw Zugai. "There you are!" she shouted cheerfully.

Running up to him, she caught her breath before talking. "Doing your homework? I never see Soul trying to work this hard," said Maka giving a quick glare at Soul.

"What do you need?" asked Zugai, closing his binder and setting it aside.

Maka took the charm out of her pocket and showed it to Zugai. "Isn't this yours? I found it right when you left class," said Maka.

Zugai took the charm out of Maka's hand and gave a smile. "Thank you, Maka," said Zugai. He held onto the charm tightly. "Rinalee made it herself. I said it won't do anything, but I guess I don't think it's worthless."

"It's good that I found it before anyone came by to sweep the room," said Maka. "While you're at it, tell Soul to do his homework!"

After the long afternoon, Rinalee and Zugai were back home resting. While Zugai was taking a small nap, Rinalee was being bothered by a young witch she 'adopted.'

"One, Two, Three, TAN!" shouted a young witch inside Rinalee's home. She waved her finger and Rinalee's lamp became a puppet that sprang off the table and ran around the room.

"Tan! I need to read for school! Go play around somewhere else!" shouted Rinalee, almost jumping out of the sofa. "Also, give my lamp back, I can't read without it."

Tan, a young necromancer witch, made the puppet back into a lamp and put it back on the table. "I need to practice though!" whined Tan angrily.

"Shouldn't you have your Soul Protect on? Have it or not, go bother Zugai," said Rinalee. "I need to study."

Tan ran up to Zugai's room and slammed the door open which made Zugai instantly wake up. "What the…Tan what are you doing?" asked Zugai scratching his head.

"Rin doesn't want me to bother her! So she said I should bother you!" shouted Tan in a high-pitch voice. "I don't feel like it though. Do you need any help?"

"Well, Rinalee must be studying, so can you help me with the bandages?" asked Zugai stretching.

Tan jumped onto the bed and helped unravel Zugai's bandages. While unraveling, she checked all the stitches on his back. "Like I said before, your body won't be healing and you'll always be full of stitches," said Tan sadly. "You sure you want to keep on going like this?"

"I'm only still here because I want to be here, beside Rinalee," replied Zugai. "I mean, this is troublesome, but I rather be stuck with this, than just be gone. I don't know how Rinalee would be if I wasn't here now."

Unraveling his right arm, Tan checked the stitches on there. "Rinalee did a good job with this," said Tan. "Without her help, I wouldn't even be able to get you in this good shape!"

Tan gave a giggle and checked the talisman under Zugai's bandaged head. "Is the talisman giving you any trouble?" asked Tan hoping the talisman wasn't smeared.

"It's all good. You're a really good shaman," replied Zugai. Tan was putting on new bandages on Zugai and she pressed firmly so that none of the bandages would be bothering Zugai.

"Okay! You're all good," exclaimed Tan. "You shouldn't be working so hard."

"I'll be alright, Tan," said Zugai patting her small head. He ruffled her short brown hair. "It's all for you and Rinalee."

The next day, Rinalee and Zugai were going to go to class, but met Tsubaki and Black Star along the way. "Good morning, Black Star and Tsubaki-san," said Rinalee.

"Just in time! Shinigami-sama wants to see both of you," said Tsubaki.

"Did he sound rather angry about it?" asked Zugai.

"Nah! Why would he be mad at you two?" asked Black Star giving a large smile. "He just wanted to know how you two are doing at Shibusen!"

Rinalee and Zugai walked to Shingami's room and saw Shinigami in the mirror. "Goooood morning! How are you two doing?" asked Shinigami with his kiddy voice.

"We're good, Shinigami-sama. Why did you bring us here?" asked Rinalee.

"I was just wondering how your two weeks in Shibusen was," answered Shinigami. "I heard you and Zugai are already made friends."

"I guess we did," said Rinalee giving a quiet laugh. "I never expected that we'll actually make any friends here."

"Always so negative about things," said Zugai at Rinalee. "I'm also amazed. My appearance is a bit gruesome. All I can do is at least talk to people with my eyes closed."

The two started laughing, but Zugai gave a small tap on Rinalee's head to make her stop. "Well, it's been about…five months after that incident, wasn't it?" asked Shinigami.

"Y-yeah," said Rinalee looking away from Shinigami. "I don't want to remember it."

"At least you can learn from this," said Shinigami. "You guys shouldn't be bothered about this. I'm amazed Zugai is still alive. Care to tell me?"

Rinalee and Zugai looked at each other for awhile before looking at Shinigami. "All we can say is that Zugai was saved by a witch," replied Rinalee.

"A witch hrmmm?" mumbled Shinigami becoming more curious.

"But," said Zugai, "if anybody from Shibusen or anywhere lays a finger on her, we will risk our lives to save her. She did save me after all."

"Do you trust the witch this much to risk your lives?" asked Shinigami becoming more serious with the matter.

"I'm sorry Shinigami-sama," said Rinalee with her head down. "We didn't lie to you, but we can't just leave her alone."

There was a long pause between the three. No one spoke a word. Rinalee and Zugai gave a bow, and left the room.


	2. First Meeting

" Rinalee, remember you must flow all your qi and fight!" shouted her father. Rinalee, age six, was sweating and trying to concentrate. In her right hand, she held a wooden staff which was wrapped with many bandages.

"Father, this is too hard!" whined Rinalee throwing the staff to the ground. "I can't even follow my mother's footstep!"

Rinalee started crying, but her father easily calmed her down. "One day, Rinalee Li, you will be like your mother and you can go to Shibusen," her father said patting her head.

"Shibu…sen?" asked Rinalee rubbing her eyes. "What is that?"

"That's where your mother and I went to train," replied her father giving her a smile. "One day, we can go to Shibusen together, Rinalee!"

"Alright father! I'll keep on training to go to the best weapon and meister school of all!" shouted Rinalee getting up, with more energy than ever. "Just wait father! I'll even surpass mother!"

Few weeks later, Rinalee was at it again training with her wooden staff while her parents were away working. Rinalee never went to school in China because she believed that being with nature was enough. Her parents usually push her to at least go to school once in awhile, but instead, she later was home-schooled by her father. In the quiet forests of China, Rinalee was again training. She took slow and unheard steps before the staff slammed onto the ground and the leaves in front of the staff flew into the air. Rinalee counted all the leaves before they fell and gave a sigh. "I've been getting better that this," said Rinalee to herself. She wiped the sweat off her head and was about to go back to training, but she saw a young boy up in the tree. "Huh? Have you been watching me?"

"You're really good!" the boy said with a smile. "Instead of training, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Don't say that like you're my mother or father," said Rinalee glaring at the boy. "Why are you here?"

"Let's train!" shouted the boy. He jumped out of the tree and landed like a cat. "Why not be fight each other?"

"I don't want to fight with you," said Rinalee. "It's also rude to just barge into my training."

"We can both train! If you defeat me, won't your father be happy?" he asked with another cheerful smile. "My name is Zugai Mamoru. What's yours?"

"Rinalee Li. Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you don't have a weapon!" said Rinalee getting in her starting position.

"Well, don't think I'll just let my guard down because you're a girl," said Zugai giving a smile again.

Rinalee suddenly attacked from below, swinging her staff and hitting Zugai on the legs. Zugai fell to the floor and Rinalee smacked him right on the head. Hitting the forest floor, Rinalee stomped on Zugai's back and smacked his head with her staff again. "That was too easy, you didn't even fight back," said Rinalee. "Don't pick a fight you know you can't win."

Zugai gave a smirk before pushing off Rinalee's leg off his back. His arm became a wooden staff with a sharpened steel head. He easily flung his arm and gave a small cut on Rinalee right cheek, even if she dodged the attack. "Don't think you just won, Rinalee," said Zugai swinging his wooden arm in a circular motion.

"Wait…you're a weapon?" asked Rinalee surprised.

"Can you guess what type of weapon I am?" asked Zugai with a rather insane smile. "It's not a spear, but I think it's rather famous in the lands of China."

"Nun-chucks?" asked Rinalee. Before she should guess again, Zugai slammed the wooden staff section on her left shoulder; he instantly made Rinalee drop her weapon.

"Bzzt! Though nun-chucks are rather famous here!" said Zugai. Zugai was about to stab the sharp metal on Rinalee's left arm, but with her right arm, she blocked the attack and kicked Zugai in the chest right below the ribs.

Getting up, and patting off the dead leaves from her black shorts, Rinalee rubbed the bruise on her shoulder and gave a sigh. "I quit," she whined, falling back down on the dead leaves.

Zugai started laughing and his arm went back to normal. He reached his hand out to help Rinalee up. "You're real funny, Rin," said Zugai, trying to stop laughing.

"Don't just give me a nickname when we just met!" said Rinaleec crossing her arms together.

Zugai grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Don't act like you're the center of the world," said Zugai. He felt a small static shock from Rinalee's arm and he gave a small smile. "Why not we team up?"

"We just met though," said Rinalee, "and all I can use is a staff. You haven't even told me what type of weapon you are."

"I'm a sansetsukon, or well in China, it's a three-section staff," answered Zugai. "So I'm kind of like a staff, but maybe just harder to use."

"Then I have to start all over again!" shouted Rinalee angrily. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a crow cawing. Looking pass the trees, she saw the red sky from the sunset. "Oh no! I have to get home!"

She snatched her arm out of Zugai's clutch, grabbed her staff, and started running. "Z-Zugai! I'll meet you here tomorrow!" shouted Rinalee, waving her hand good-bye.

Zugai gave a smile and left right after her.


End file.
